The End
by BlueFlamesOfSatan
Summary: She's always had a horrible life. No one liked her or needed her. No one wanted her to exist. One day, some people that torment her take it too far and almost kill her. What happens when a certain white haired boy sees her and helps? [OC x Toshiro Hitsugaya]
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: Hello people who read this! **_

_**This is my first story, so it may be crappy, but please enjoy it! **_

_**I do not own Bleach!**_

**The end.**

It's coming. The end is coming so quickly its terrifying.

I don't want my life to end, but I can't stop it.

I can only just lay here, bloody and broken, watching my life slowly slip away from my grasp.

Damn the night sky, looking so cheerful with its shiny bright stars. With it's two brightest stars to the side of the crescent moon, if it was turned, it'd be a smiley face.

But this is not the time to smile.

Everything is num, the bright stars slowly getting darker along with everything else surrounding me.

I can laugh at how pitiful I must look, a girl laying on the newly red stained ground near the edge of town, bloody and three quarters dead.

I struggle to let out a breath, watching the translucent puff of carbon dioxide slowly float up into the icy air.

I attempt to twist my head to the side, wanting to get one last look at the town I grew up in and was treated like trash.

My head followed my directions and turned, but it stung from the fresh wounds that were made on my head, making me wince.

I curse quietly for not being more careful with myself and slowly gazed up to the town sideways.

But I was expecting a semi-good view of the town from the angle I was at, not a view of a boy standing at the tree line, staring down to me with a shocked expression.

He didn't move, neither did I.

The boy had bright white fluffy looking hair and a nice turquoise eye color.

His mouth was slightly open, it looked as if he wanted to say something or he was gaping at the bloody sight.

I didn't care either way, it's not like it was going to he me live.

He slowly began taking a step forward to me, then began running up to my side.

When he got closer to me, he plopped down onto his knees and started looking at my injuries with an intensely worried look.

He caught me staring up to him and asked me, "W-what happened?!"

I could only give him a pitiful look, I can't speak from the face my jaw is halfway broken and if I tried to talk, it'd only hurt a lot.

The boy took the hint and didn't ask if I could speak or what happened again.

After a second and a half of thinking, the boy slid his arms under my back and under my legs, lifting me up.

He turned to the tree line that leads to the town and started running into town while carrying me.

I wanted to shoot him a confused look, but the amount of blood loss took over and forced me to begin fainting.

Just as I was about to shut my eyes and give in to fainting, I heard the boy mutter something like, "don't worry... I'll get help."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for the people who reviewed! :D**_

_**AKA AnimePhoenix99, LunaXNico, and Shadow the Ranger!**_

_**I do not own bleach!**_

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

**-A bit earlier-**

Toshiro rubbed his forehead, trying to ignore the quick glares that were shot his way. Today, he went out to get some food for his grandmother and got the normal dose of others ignoring him. It at least took the person behind the counter 20 minutes to notice Toshiro was there cause he was too, 'busy,' with talking to other customers. It's easy to tell the man was avoiding to talk to Toshiro, he made it so obvious that it was pitiful.

Now Toshiro was slowly making his way back home, gazing slightly up into the night sky. He near the edge of town, which was bordered off by trees. Toshiro heard a shifting noise coming from the trees, curiosity took over him and made him look. Even though most of the trees blocked the view, he could barely make out the shapes of people. He could as barely hear the noise of something wincing.

"You pathetic thing!" one of the figures shouted before a louder wince was heard by Toshiro. Even though Toshiro knew it was completely stupid, he stepped up closer to get a better view of what they were doing. Now he could see better, Toshiro can confirm that the people were some of the villagers who gave him daily nasty looks. He could also see that they were towering over a young girl he'd never seen before.

Toshiro carefully and quietly placed down the food bags he had and continued to watch. "Pfft. I don't even know why such a worthless soul would be here in the soul society and cause us so many damn problems!" Another one yelled, kicking sharply into the girl's side. She winced, coughing up some blood. The group of villagers started insulting her and did their part of injuring her in some way, one even pulled out a weapon to harm her.

_What the hell is this...? _Toshiro clenched up his fists, this was pissing him off. He couldn't just watch them continue to beat up a harmless girl, but he couldn't do a thing against them now that they had weapons. Each time they hit her, she winced and he Toshiro flinched. _How could no one know this was happening? Their basically killing her!_ "Hey, are you done yet?" someone called, startling Toshiro. He quickly fell onto his knees, barely gazing over the top of the bushes he was hiding from.

The people looked up to the person who walked up to the open area that was now bloodied. "Ah! We are just finishing up!" one cheered happily, the person smiled evilly. "How is she?" "We just taught her a lesson, nothing much." Toshiro's ears perked up, _nothing much...? She's almost dead!_ "Good, that'll teach her a lesson to get the hell out of here and fee into the 80th district." the person chuckled, the others started laughing along but got a glare shot at them. "Lets go before someone sees this mess." With that, they all stopped bothering the girl and left.

Toshiro didn't know what to do, the girl was almost dead. She might die before he even gets her to his home to get help. All he could do was stare at the girl for a while, he wasn't sure if she was dead or not. She stopped wincing after they pulled out their knifes and other weapons, and he could barely see her stomach moving up and down. He stepped up a bit closer, seeing that her eyes are open and she was breathing quickly but lightly. She took in a deep breath, struggling to let it out. Other than the blood knotted in her hair, Toshiro could tell she had a shiny dark gold hair color and her eyes were a fiery orange.

The girl struggled to do something, which was to turn her head to him. Her eyes widened quickly when see saw him, Toshiro kept staring at her. _Go on! Help her! _Toshiro's conscience yelled at him, Toshiro gave in and started stepping up to her. He finally started running up to her, dropping down onto his knees next to her to look at her injuries. It was worse than what he thought he saw. It looked like she was shoved off a cliff that had cacti scattered around on it... twice.

"W-What happened?!" Toshiro asked, than mentally slapped himself. _I already saw most of it! Why the hell did I ask?! _She gave him what looked like a pitiful look, Toshiro saw the look in her orange eyes that couldn't answer. He gritted his teeth, _What do I do now? She's alive, I can probably take her back home for granny to heal her... or at least help her..._ Toshiro finally settled on the thought that he would carry her to his house after a quick second and a half.

He slid his arms underneath her back and legs, lifting her up like a bride. Toshiro swiftly turned on his heel to face the town once again, he knew he would get triple...no... quadruple the amount of weird looks and glares because of this. But if he cared about that, he probably wouldn't get to his house on time. Toshiro started running into Junrinan*, ignoring the bags of food he left at the tree line.

Just as Toshiro thought, he did get multiple weird looks from bystanders who should have moved out of his way. He sensed that someone was staring at him, he glanced down to the girl to see that she was shooting him a confused look. He ignored the look of confusion on her face, changing his view to the road and explained in a quick sentence, "don't worry... I'll get help." He felt her head lightly lean onto his chest, he glanced down to see that she finally passed out. Other than the blood that was plastered on her, she looked quite peaceful.

* * *

* Junrinan is the district that their in if you couldn't tell :D


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you Couture Kitty for the Reviews :D**_

_**I still do not own Bleach!**_

"GRANNY!" Toshiro shouted, sliding the door to the house open swiftly with his foot. "What is it, Tos-" His grandmother started to ask, sitting down at a small table drinking some tea but stopped mid-way in sentence when her eyes landed on the girl in Toshiro's arms. "W-What happened?!" she shouted, shooting up to her feet and shuffling her way to Toshiro. "I...I found her in the woods like this..." he said, he knew he couldn't explain the story right there. "Go put her on the guest's bed and get some towels when your done!" She barked, Toshiro nodded and did as told.

Toshiro ran off to the quest room, it was once Momo's room but since she's in the Shin'o academy it's turned into a temporary guest room. He once again slid the door open with his foot, then quickly walked up to the futon that was place right in the middle of the room. Toshiro kneeled down to the bed and carefully placed the girl onto the it, then got up and ran up to the door. He stopped at the doorway and glanced at the girl before leaving to get some towels.

Toshiro's grandmother walked into the room with a small-ish bucket of warm water and a pile of bandages while Toshiro walked in with more than enough towels. He placed the mount of towel next to the bucket of water. He glanced to his grandmother, seeing that she already grabbed a towel and dipped it in the water and was now trying to clean off the blood on the girl. Honestly, Toshiro felt useless right there. He didn't know much about healing, so all he could do is just stare.

Then it hit him, _I left the groceries!_

* * *

By the time Toshiro got back to the house, panting from running to get the groceries back, his Grandmother was done healing the girl. She wasn't fully healed, Toshiro's Grandmother could only stopped the bleeding and put bandages on her, since she wasn't like one of those shinigami that could heal someone in a heart beat. The moon was at its peak in the sky, saying it was midnight. Toshiro nor his grandmother said anything, the air was too tense to make it let up by saying something. Toshiro's grandmother could easily tell that this was bothering Toshiro, it was too obvious.

"So Toshiro, why don't you tell me the story about how you found that girl?" His grandmother asked, breaking the long silence. Toshiro swallowed thickly, there was no possible way to lie out of this. "Like I said, I found her in the woods, but there were people attacking her." His grandmother's eyes narrowed a bit, but the look in the said that she was a bit shocked. She sighed, turning to Toshiro and said, "Go ahead and go to bed, it's at least 12 o' clock now." Toshiro looked down to his grandmother, but nodded and slowly walked off to his bed room.

* * *

**The Girl's P.O.V.**

**~Morning~**

Light flickered behind my eyelids, slowly making them lift open to see a plain white ceiling. What the hell...? Wasn't I dead? I slowly pulled my left arm up to my face, staring at it. It was covered in white bandages that had a light red tint to it. When on earth did I get bandages? I pulled up my other arm to see if it was the same. It was. My eyes widened a bit, I slowly put my arms down to my side and pushed myself up to a sitting position. Of course, my stomach began stinging and I looked down to it, it was slowly but surely getting redder.

I looked around at my surroundings, it was a room to one of those houses I never got entry to. Average wooden framed paper doors and floors... who's house am I in? I put my view back to my bandage wrapped arms going into deep thought to remember what happened. Of course I remember the part where my daily tormentors thought it would be funny to throw me at death's door, but what else happened...? The door slid open quickly that it made me jump, making a sharp stinging sensation jolt through my stomach.

I winced, pulling my arm to my stomach. A pair of feet quickly walked up to me and a hand touch the upper part of my back. "Oh, I'm sorry child, did I scare you?" A elderly woman's voice asked calmly but had a small hint of panic in it. I paused, not knowing if I should answer. I slowly lifted my head to see the woman, she was an obviously a elder and her face had a look on it the was made of worry. I barely nodded, catching a small whiff of a scent of food.

As if on que, my stomach growled loudly and for a while. Stupid stomach, this always happens when I smell food! The woman laughed before saying, "I thought you might be hungry." She smiled, handing me a small tray of food. The food including a small bowl of rice, a small bowl of miso soup, and a small cup of tea. Those things are three of many things I haven't tasted in... how long...? Years.

I must have looked like an idiot staring at the food, acting like it was foreign, cause the lady laughed. "It's okay, you can eat it." Damn her, she read my mind like a book! Well, it was obvious, so I can't blame her. I slowly reach out to the pair of chopsticks to the side of the rice, the pick up a piece of the tofu floating in the miso soup and place it in my mouth. Oh, the sweet taste of food... the taste of my stomach finally getting something to shut it up...

The lady must have laughed at the look of happiness on my face. I let the small smile stay on my face as I continue to stuff the rest of the food into my mouth. When I finished the food, which was in the matter of less than 4 minutes, the lady started asking me questions. "Where are you from?" she asked, now sitting on her knees like a normal person would. I took a sip of the tea I got before answering, "Here, the Junrinan* district." "Where are your parents?" "Never met or knew them. I don't know if their dead or not." I saw the woman's face soften up a bit before she asked one last question, "What's your name?" "Senritsu."

* * *

**MWAHAHHAH. Wonderful finish. You learn the name of the main character :D**

** Her last name'll come later.**

** Either way, Junrinan is the district they're in. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks to Couture Kitty and LunaXNico for the reviews! :D**_

_**I do not own Bleach!**_

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

Toshiro's Grandmother smiled lightly, "Senritsu, eh? What a nice name." Senritsu smiled brightly, finishing up the little amount of tea that was left in the tea-cup. "You should rest for a while longer, you haven't completely he-" Granny started, but was rudely cut off by door slamming open, revealing Toshiro.

"Granny? Is she awake? You've been in here a long ti-" Toshiro started asking questions quickly, not noticing Senritsu sitting straight up. He stopped mid sentence when he spotted Senritsu, then the room got real quiet. Toshiro didn't know what to say, he felt stupid for just barging in and asking questions that he could easily know just by looking.

Before Toshiro's Grandmother came in, Senritsu tried remembering what happened to her. Now it was clear as day to her. Her mouth was slightly agape as she re-studied the features of her savior. Same white hair, turquoise eyes, a normal Junrinan clothing for a boy, but something stuck out. The small, almost impossible to notice look of relief was the emotion that showed in his eyes. Last time, Senritsu couldn't see the look of emotion in his eyes since it was dark out, but now she could easily see it. The odd thing about it was that it looked like he was trying to cover the emotions.

"Who... are you..?" She asked in a semi-hushed tone, thinking of reasons why he would want to cover up his emotions in his eyes. While Toshiro mind was completely knotted. He had seen orange eyes like hers but her eyes were different. They seemed like they were penetrating his soul and reading his mind.

"...Toshiro Hitsugaya." Toshiro finally said, Senritsu smiled a bit.

"Thank you, Toshiro, for saving my life." She bowed in her sitting position to him, "Oh, and by the way, I'm Senritsu." Toshiro let a smile slip out, but he quickly replaced it with a straight face. He couldn't let a person that he just helped now that he's sorta happy she's okay. He certainly can't let that happen so she would become like another Momo and pester him about how he should smile and be happy more often. But why would he even care about that? She was going to have to go back home sooner or later, she couldn't stay here forever.

"Your welcome." he said stiffly, keeping any sound of emotion leaving his mouth. Senritsu eyed him curiously, hearing the odd change in his voice. He shift uncomfortably as she stared at him, it really did feel like she was peering into his soul.

Toshiro's Grandmother noticed how uncomfortable Toshiro looked, so she said "Senritsu, as I was trying to say earlier, you should rest a while longer. You haven't fully been healed." Senritsu nodded, watching as Granny got up and walked up to the door, signaling Toshiro with her hand that he should follow. Toshiro obeyed the signal he was given and followed her out of the room.

Senritsu watched the door close before adverting her site to the wall that sat in front of her. _Why did he look so afraid?_ she thought herself, falling backwards slowly onto the bed she was using. _The look of squirming under my gaze, trying to cover up the look of fear. Then trying to act all strong, like they aren't terrified. Why does everyone do that around me?_

* * *

"That girl seems to be taking an effect on you, Toshiro." Granny said with a small smile, Toshiro blinked confusedly.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, glancing up to his grandmother.

"You seemed happy that she was awake."

Toshiro's face fell to a face that read 'WHA-?!' His grandmother started laughing before Toshiro blurted out, "I-I wasn't happy! I'm just...uh... what's a word... glad! Uh.. yeah! That's it! I was glad that she wasn't dead!"

His grandmother continued to laugh, "Toshiro, you know that glad and happy mean the same thing, right?" Toshiro sighed in defeat and nodded, knowing that he couldn't lie to Granny.

"Fine, I'll say I was happy that she was okay." He mumbled lowly. "By the way, aren't we going to find her parents and tell them what happened?"

Granny shook her head, "Her parents are dead. She's got no place to go. So she might as well stay here."

* * *

**.-.**

**I wanted to update earlier this week but my creative juices stopped flowing.**

**And I can't write anymore cause the juices aren't flowing.**

**And you have no clue how weird it was to say that XD**

**I hoped you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you toshirofan4ever, Monkey D. Lyna, and Luna Hitsugaya for the reviews! **_

_**I do not own bleach!**_

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

It's been at least a two days since Granny told Toshiro that Senritsu would stay with them. Toshiro wasn't too overly excited at first, he thought she might become another Momo and bug him to no end. But after being chosen to give her food at breakfast, lunch and dinner, he noticed that she didn't give off the presence of an annoying person like Momo. When he came in, she was normally sitting straight up and staring at something in the room. She normally stared at the walls or the door that lead to outside in the room. She also doesn't speak much at all, she only just says 'thank you's when he hands her the food.

Though Toshiro thought it was weird, he always wondered why those people attacked her, saying that she cause so many problems when she doesn't do anything at all. He could be wrong, she could have done something to them in the past, but to him, she didn't seem like the type to do so. She gave off the peaceful and harmless aura. Or maybe she's just acting like that, so one day she could stab them right in the back... Toshiro didn't think she would, since they're the reason she's living today.

Toshiro sighed loudly, taking another bite out of the piece of watermelon he was holding in his hands as he sat on the porch. He found it odd that he wanted a person sitting next to him eating watermelons with him, he thought it was because of the presence of another being in the house. Toshiro ignored the feeling, continuing to munch on the watermelons, continuing to wonder about things he really shouldn't think too deeply about.

"Toshiro!"

Toshiro jumped at his name being suddenly called, the caller no further than a foot from him. He twisted his head to the person quickly, his face scrunched up with a pissed-off look. That look flew off his face when he saw Senritsu on her all fours a foot away from him with a stern look on her face. "S-Senritsu?" Toshiro stuttered out, the look of bewilderment quickly replaced the expressionless face that he had, "W-what are you doing?!"

Senritsu sat up onto her knees and stared straight at him. "You looked lonely eating watermelons here."

"_So_...?" Toshiro pressed, confused by why she just told him that. Senritsu paused, staring down at her hands that she was absent mindedly fiddling with.

She looked back up and said, "I thought you might have wanted company..." her words had a tone to them that made them seem like they were said as a question. Toshiro shut his eyes and sighed, before scooting over a bit. Senritsu stared at him curiously as he began to eat the watermelon he had in his hand.

Toshiro opened his eye, giving her a bored look before saying, "Well? Aren't you going to sit down?" Senritsu blinked before she understood what he meant, then getting back on all fours and crawling to his side before sitting down. Senritsu stared at Toshiro as he chopped semi-loudly on the watermelon he had, wondering what it tasted like. Toshiro noticed her staring at him, so he spit out some seeds before saying, "Do you want one?"

Senritsu hesitated but nodded her head slowly. Toshiro sighed before grabbing a hunk of watermelon out of the pile he had sitting next to him and handed it to her. Senritsu stared at the red fruit that she held in her hands, confused about how she should start eating it. She hasn't had one before, more less ever seen one. She looked back at Toshiro, watching him munch on it for a second before raising the fruit up to her mouth and taking a bit out of it.

Before she could savor the sweet flavor, someone calling "Shiro-chan!" popped her out of her mind. Senritsu heard Toshiro groan in frustration, she turned to him and gave him a confused look. The look on Toshiro's face easily said that he did _NOT_ want to deal with Momo currently. Especially since Momo has never met Senritsu, Momo would ask Senritsu so many questions, it'd be sundown when she was done.

The familiar violet hair colored female came running up to the duo, bending down to breath heavily. She was wearing a standard Shin'o academy female uniform with her hair in pig tails on the side of her head. Senritsu's eyes widened, _she's a shinigami..? _"Yo, bed-wetter Momo." Toshiro sighed, taking another bite out of his watermelon. Momo stood straight up again with a smile on her face, she turned to Senritsu and asked who she was.

"Senritsu." Senritsu smiled politely and stuck out her hand to Momo, who grabbed it and shook it with a lot of energy.

"Nice to meet you, Senritsu-chan! I'm Momo Hinamori! Oh, and do you mind if I call you Sen-chan? Senritsu is such a pretty name but a mouth-full!" Momo said quickly, Senritsu sweat dropped at the all of the energy this person had.

"Um... sure?" Senritsu answered though it sounded like a question.

"Yay! By the way, I heard from Granny what happened to you and that your staying here. I'm sorry for what happen, but I hope you enjoy staying here!" Momo sat down next to Senritsu with a smile on her face, then continuing to bombard her with questions. Of course, Toshiro was annoyed at his friend coming in and destroying his peaceful watermelon eating time, but at the same time was sorta interested on learning things about Senritsu by the questions Momo asked. Maybe by that, he could find a way to figure out who that person was that was the one who came to check on those people who was torturing Senritsu.

* * *

**VICTORY.**

**FINISHED.**

**:D**

**Though it bothers me that this chapter was sorta like a filler in my book, I'm happy with it.**

**I'm sorry if I made Momo seem OOC (Out of character)!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you Luna Hitsugaya for the review!**_

_**I do not own Bleach!**_

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

"Tooossshhiiirrrooo!" The said boy sighed, turning his face to the person who called him. Senritsu turned a corner, hand on the door frame that lead to the kitchen where Toshiro was trying to eat brunch peacefully with a huge smile on her face. Momo left the day before today, since it was the last day of Shin'o Academy's break. She was there for barely a day and already left a huge impact on Senritsu. Senritsu, the girl who not even a week ago was beaten to almost to death and lacked a lot of emotions, was now acting more openly and smiling more often.

"What is it?" Toshiro asked, his tone obviously said that he didn't really wanted to be bothered while eating. Senritsu's smile got smaller but was still visible on her face.

"Granny said that she needed us to go buy some things for her." Senritsu stated, walking up beside Toshiro and sitting down on a cushion. "She also said that you could finish eating before we go." Toshiro eyed her suspiciously, continuing to shove food into his mouth. Senritsu's face was now clear of emotion as she stared at the wall sitting a few feet away from her. _She always does that,_ Toshiro thought, _one second she's as happy as Momo on a good day, then she's like an empty shell._

Ignoring the sudden change in her emotion, he finished up eating and stood up. "Oi, Senritsu, aren't you coming?" Toshiro asked, staring down to her. She didn't speak but stood up and nodded. She kept on glancing to the direction of the wall, her eyes narrowing each time. Toshiro just shot her a questionable look, "Is there something on the wall that's interesting?"

Senritsu jumped up a little, startled by Toshiro's question. "N-no, there's not." she reassured, shaking her head quickly. Even though her actions completely confused Toshiro, he let it slide, knowing that asking her wouldn't do anything. Toshiro shrugged, heading towards the front door and out of the house.

* * *

Toshiro sighed irritatedly at himself, he had completely forgotten about the hate he gets daily, and the last time Junrinan has seen him, he was running down the streets with the girl next to him covered in blood in his arms. He got a lot of sh!tty looks, but he somehow noticed that not _all_ were directed to him. Toshiro occasionally glance down to Senritsu, who had a face that Toshiro would have normally made, a face of not caring about what was going on around him and what was being said about him.

_'There she is again, that demon girl.'_

_'Oh! Look! She's with that boy too. Perfect duo of doom.'_

_'Are you serious? I may hate him, but_ why_ did he even bother saving_ her_?'_

Gossip floated in the air, easily making its way to Toshiro's and Senritsu's ears. Senritsu was completely fine with this, it's grow way too old to her. But she felt pity for Toshiro, nothing was wrong with him, and yet he was being squished in the same lines of hatred with her. He didn't deserve it, he was nice enough to help her back up from the edge of the cliff of death. No one's done that to her. Yet somehow he got hate, for exactly nothing. It's probably something about him that Senritsu hasn't noticed, but nothing was off about him. Sure, white hair was different to Senritsu, but that's never infiltrated the boundary of 'completely out of the ordinary.' She's seen many people with white hair -though their numbers are few- as she traveled through out Rukongai.

_But what made Toshiro different so everyone would shun him? _She thought to herself before she shook her head slightly, dismissing the thought from her mind. Senritsu looked up to Toshiro -since he was a few inches taller than her-, seeing that he too was ignoring the glares aimed at him and words spoken about him._ He must be use to this..._ she thought again, Toshiro didn't seem to notice her stare, turning to a market that he always got food for Granny from. Even though he was a regular customer, Toshiro was still treated like trash.

The store they walked into had loafs of bread and other baked goods sitting on the counter, the nice, warm scent of charred wood and freshly baked bread floated in the air. Senritsu felt welcomed to the scent, she never smelt baked bread before, only burnt and stale bread from past experiences. Toshiro walked up to the counter, an old man stood behind it. The man was _that_ old, he was probably in his late fifties, his hair a dark gray and his eyes slate gray. When the man saw the duo, a scowl instantly found its way onto his face.

"Whadda ya want?" he said in a harsh voice, not even attempting to be polite. Senritsu rolled her eyes mentally, _what a douche_. Toshiro just narrowed his eyes.

"Just a loaf of bread," Toshiro said in a bored tone. The man shot a glare at Toshiro, grabbing a bag before grabbing a loaf of bread from the counter and ramming it into the bag. _Customer service at it's best_, Senritsu thought sarcastically in her mind with a smirk.

"That'll be 60 Kan*." he said, Toshiro pulled out the money and handed it to him. Well, more like placed it on the table since every store owner avoided contact with Toshiro. The store owner placed the bag on the counter before hastily taking the Ran coins and turning his back to them, acting like he was working on something. Senritsu reached out and grabbed the bag, pulling it down in front of her and pulling out the bread and inspecting it.

Toshiro was already almost to the door frame when he heard Senritsu screech, "You cheap ass rip-off!" Toshiro jerked himself around to see what Senritsu called a 'rip-off,' only to see Senritsu waving the piece of bread they just bought in the air. "What the hell is this?!" She slammed the bread onto the counter, startling the store owner. "I _strictly_ remember _not_ asking for _STALE AND BURNT BREAD!_"

Toshiro's eyes widened quickly as he walked up to Senritsu and nudged on her arm, "What are you doing?!"

"This bastard ripped us off! He purposely gave us burnt bread!"

Toshiro sighed loudly, rubbing his forehead, "It doesn't matter, food is food, stop making a scene. We gotta go."

And of course, he was ignored.

"I demand an explanation!" she yelled again, flailing the bread up in the air again.

"What the hell do you mean, kid? Listen to your buddy and go." the store owner growled, shooting her a heated glare.

A vein was pulsing and very visible on Senritsu's forehead, "As if I would! You purposely gave us this bread when the others were perfectly fine! Is it just because you don't like us and think we should be give food that should have been thrown out?! What the hell is your flippin' problem with us! We're here just to get food, not to be treated like sh!t!"

Now, this was a scene. People who were passing by the store curiously poked their heads in as a crowd started to gather. Toshiro attempted to actually calm her down, but then he noticed that she wasn't going to stop anytime soon until the store owner got a face full of Senritsu's fist.

"Listen, kid, It doesn't really matter! I don't give a crap about your life! So shut you trap and get out!" Whoops, there goes Sen's limit.

Senritsu was giving off a deadly aura, slowly placing the bread and bag on the table with a sickly sweet smile. Toshiro was utterly confused by the sudden change in mood, but he knew she was going to hunt this dude down in at least five seconds. Senritsu stepped back a few steps, the crowd the gathered outside the shop watched intensely, the same thing with the shop owner.

Then, she took off running to the counter, her facial expression filled with rage as she leaped over the counter that was three-quarters of her size. The whole crowd gasped, Toshiro gasped along with them, as she _tackled_ the man, her legs wrapped around his torso as he tumbled to the ground from the force. Toshiro quickly reacted by running up the counter, peering over at them as they landed with a really loud thud. Senritsu's face scrunched up as the slight jolt of pain shot up through her legs but shook it off as she punched the dude in the face.

Well, she tried to punch him in the face, but she couldn't since her arm was being held back by something. She ignored the yank at her arm, going to use her other arm for a punch, but it was held back too. Soon enough, she was yanked from the man, flailing her legs back and forth in an attempt to actually hit the guy. She didn't even bother looking at the person who was holding her back, she was way too focused on drilling the store owner's head into the ground.

"L-Let me at him! I'll show him!" Senritsu shouted in protest, kicking her foot backwards, trying to kick the person who was holding her back's shin os some part of their leg. Her heel collided with a leg, but the grip on her arms didn't loosen. She bit her lip, trying to get a glance over her shoulder to her capture, but she couldn't twist her head in a way she could get a clear view.

"Calm down, Senritsu! You'll only make things worse!" That was Toshiro's voice, it came from behind her. Senritsu finally managed to twist her head in a way that she could barely see that white hair of his.

"T-Toshiro?! What are you doing?! Let me go!" she ordered, flailing her legs around again, trashing her head back, attempting to bash her head up against Toshiro's chin. She somehow missed, growling at herself and tried over and over again to get out of his grip.

The room was filled with chaotic noise, people from the crowd came rushing in when Senritsu tackled the store owner and were now asking if he was okay, most stayed outside of the shop while others were trying to find one of those shinigami that were normally patrolling Junrinan. A whole bunch of people shot nasty looks at Senritsu, muttering something along the lines of 'She's crazy!' or 'She's a monster!' Senritsu tried oh so hard to ignore all of the comments that were being said, even though she was adding on to the lists of what residents of the district could gossip about.

She felt the need to show this man a lesson, that her and Toshiro weren't a couple of kids that everyone should step on. That they did exactly nothing wrong yet their treated like this. That they were just normal people.

But no, her temptations were taken wrong. They now thought that she was a blood thirsty girl, willing to attack anyone who showed negative attitude to her. "...M-Monster..." The store owner croaked, catching Senritsu's attention easily even though the room was filled with noise. Her anger filled face dropped in a half of a second, _monster...?_ "Your a monster!" he shouted loudly, making everyone in the room go silent. Senritsu suddenly stopped struggling for freedom, her arms dropping down.

_What is it that I do that makes everyone think that...?_

* * *

**HOLY BANANA PIES.**

**Longest chapter thus far, I'm proud of myself :'D**

*** Kan is the currency for the Soul Society, it's on the bleach wiki. 5 Yen equals one Kan, 60 kan equals 300 yen and 300 yen equals $3.17 :D**

**BTW, I don't know how much a loaf of bread costs, just so you know if that's way off price.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you Luna Hitsugaya for the review!**_

_**I do not own**__**Bleach!**_

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

Senritsu trembled, shaking in anger. Toshiro stared down to her, confused by her shaking. Toshiro tightened the grip her arms, preparing if she would lunge out to the man again and rip his head off. But all she did was shake, the aura of anger coming from her. "Why...?" she breathed, only low enough for a few people close to her could hear. "Why are we so different from you all?! We're just people!" She yelled, jerking herself forward but not out of Toshiro's grip.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" a deep voice, a man's, called into the room making Toshiro and Senritsu both freeze. Senritsu slowly looked over her shoulder, seeing past Toshiro and to the person who yelled into the room. Her eyes widened to the size of soft balls. Toshiro saw her facial expression, so he glanced over his shoulder to see what she was staring at. A shinigami, Zanpakuto in hand but it was sheathed, was standing in the entry way. There were many things that Toshiro didn't like, one of them being shinigami (Momo out of the question). But he didn't know if Senritsu had a grudge against them.

The male shinigami gasped lightly when his eyes landed on Senritsu. "It's you!" he shouted, pulling his zanpauto out of its sheath. All of the people in the room gasped as the man waved the sharp weapon around and pointed it at the duo. Toshiro's question was basically answered, she's gotta have a grudge or done something to make a shinigami wave a sword at her like an idiot. Senritsu gritted her teeth, somehow yanking her arms out of Toshiro's grip, and running up to the shinigami. She leaped up into the air, swinging her foot down onto the shinigami.

The shinigami fell to the ground, making everyone who saw it gasp loudly. Senritsu whirled around, grabbing Toshiro's hand and yanking him out of the store with her. It took a few seconds for Toshiro to actually process what happened in his brain before noticing what was going on. Senritsu just attacked a shinigami, she's gonna be hunted down by that shinigami in no time. "Come on, Toshiro! Quit staring off into space and run, you idiot!" Senritsu yelled, snapping Toshiro right on out of his thoughts. Senritsu sounded like she meant business, no once did Toshiro actually think that she could be that... aggressive in a situation like this. She seemed like this was normal too, an every day event that she was use to.

"Fine!" Toshiro replied, beginning to run instead of being dragged behind him, "But you better explain to me what's going on later!" Senritsu gave him a small smile before nodding and releasing his hand as she ran a little more than him. The screams of the shinigami Senritsu just attacked came from behind, though they seemed far away. Senritsu glanced over her shoulder, checking if her ears were correct.

Her ears were correct, since she saw the shinigami a few meters behind them but suddenly disappeared. Senritsu's eyes narrowed, "Toshiro! Be cautious! He used Flash Step!" Toshiro turned to her, giving her an odd look. _Flash ste-? _His thoughts got cut off, seeing a flash of black robes and something get swung his way. On natural instinct, Toshiro ducked from what ever was swung at him. Senritsu's eyes widened at the sudden appearance, taking quick action and punched the shinigami in the gut. The shinigami flew back, slamming onto the ground and tumbling backwards, his sword flew out of his hand and landed somewhere else.

Senritsu let a smile come onto her face quickly while she let out a breath she head in for a while, quickly replacing it with a stoic face. She turned to Toshiro, who was also looking back at the shinigami with a wild look on his face. Toshiro was amazed, the shinigami was knocked out by a single punch. "C'mon, Toshiro!" Senritsu yelled, ripping Toshiro out of his amazement. Toshiro glanced back to the shinigami once again before nodding and picking up his pace.

* * *

"You better explain to me what just happened, Senritsu." Toshiro reminded, shooting a stern look over to the said girl. Senritsu smiled a goofy, odd one, rubbing the back of her neck. They were walking through a path in the woods to Granny's house, since walking around in the streets after _that_ was just plain dead retarded.

"Hehe... well..." she started, fidgeting with her fingers and trying to find a way to start correctly. Toshiro raised an eyebrow at the girl's actions, _is it that long of a story? Or is she just coming up with a story to lie to me? _Senritsu took a deep breath, puffing out her cheeks while bringing her hand up to her chin and thought harder.

"Okay, I'll start from the beginning... If I remember it correctly..." Senritsu sweat dropped. Toshiro stayed quiet, signaling her to start the story. "Well, okay, so, first of all, I wasn't born here in Junrinan. I kind of wish I did, my reputation probably would have been better than it is..." That caught Toshiro's attention, she said 'born.' Not even an eighth of the souls that live in Soul Society actually are born there, it's been told that a chance for birth of a soul is barely 3%. Senritsu scratched her cheek, "I was born in the East part of Rukongai, District 80, Taishoku-tō. It's far to the east, at the border of Rukongai."

Then she laughed dryly, "I find it funny that I managed to live there. My parents were murdered straight after I was born. I was lucky enough that their murderer left right after that. I grew up to be a rebel, running around Rukongai, stealing food from the districts that had good food and shared it with people who needed it the most. Expect, since it was the 80 District, those people were killed, leaving me on my own. I then got sick of blood, moving to a new district. Hehe... I've had many encounters with shinigami when I steal food... that dude must have been one. From what I seen, I'm the number one wanted person on those shinigami's 'wanted and executed' list. So that basically made my name go around Rukongai so quickly. There's also been some stupid rumors that I've attacked people for food. Even murdering. Well, I have attacked a couple of nobles that I've crossed paths with and they called me a street rat, but that's it." Senritsu gave off a small smile.

"I don't know why they hate me so much, I don't have money to buy food, so I steal." Senritsu sighed while cracking her fingers in front of her. "So, basically that's it, unless you want me to tell you each and every little adventure I've had in each district. I've at least been to all 320 districts, it's quite a pain." She looked over to Toshiro, Toshiro didn't have a bewildered look on his face or much of a amazed face. In fact, he just had his eyebrows raised, the smallest look of sympathy in them. The look made Senritsu's eyes narrow.

"Quit it, Toshiro. I don't need your sympathy. Keep it for yourself." she said, lacing her fingers together behind her head.

Toshiro just shook his head, "I'm not being sympathetic. I just didn't expect a person like you to steal food and randomly attack nobles."

Senritsu scoffed, "The look was obvious in your eyes. And remember," she stopped walking for a second, twirling around on her heel to actually face Toshiro, who wasn't walking that far behind her and jabbed her thumb at her chest with a wide smirk on her face, "I'm one of those people who can't be read so easily!"

* * *

**Welp. Chapter's late. My mind's being stupid. And you got a chunk of Senritsu's past. **

**And NO, that is not all of her past, she left out a whole truck load of important stuff!**

**:D Thanks for reading thou!**

**Oh oh! And, Taishoku-tō means Fading Light.**

**Yes, there is 320 districts, 80 in all of the cardinal directions. **

**Read more here: wiki/Rukongai**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thanks Moonlight2000, soulangelsnow, Couture Kitty, and Luna Hitsugaya for the reviews!**_

_**I do not own**_**_ Bleach_****!**

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

"Alrighty, Toshiro, now all you've got to do is just walk up to them while their looking away, get the bread, leave the money and go!" Senritsu said enthusiastically, pointing to the bread shop through the bush so her friend could see. This was Senritsu's way to steal, but not really steal since you're paying for it. Toshiro's face stayed the same, not amused.

"Uh-huh. And what if I get caught?" Toshiro asked with a bored tone.

"You won't! You go in and out of the store so quickly that you're almost not there!"

Toshiro gave Senritsu a look, "Uh-huuuuh." he said. Senritsu frowned at him.

"C'mon! It'll be easy! Just go do it! If you don't want to, how 'bout we get chased by that shinigami again? He's after me, and now that he knows I'm here, he'll be on my tail 24/7. Plus, the town probably hates me too! Just go and do it!" Senritsu whined, gripping onto Toshiro's shoulders and shaking him back and forth.

Toshiro growled lowly and irritatedly, jerking his shoulders out of her grip and stared at the store. It felt really odd to him, he once was allowed to walk through those doors without much care of being noticed, and now he's getting told to try to run up, grab the food, leave the money, and _go? _Toshiro sighed loudly, shaking his head in a no.

Senritsu pouted, "Come ooooonnn!" she yelled lowly, shaking him some more. _Maybe if I irritate him too much, he might go and do it!_ Senritsu thought, smirking at the little mini plan she made up. She continued to shake him, the irritation marks growing on his forehead appeared quickly. "Pleeeaaassseee?" Senritsu whined some more, finally getting the boy to snap.

"Fine! I'll do it!" Toshiro said harshly, gripping onto the Kan coins he had in his hand and stood up from the bush. He started running without second thought, only thinking about getting to the bread and back. Then he felt a rush of air, everything around him seemed to move by him faster. _What on earth...?_ he thought.

Senritsu lightly gasped, leaping up to her feet and looked around in all directions before beginning to chew on her fingernails.

"Uh...Toshiro?" she called, looking back to where her friend once stood. Everything was going good, nothing bad seeming to happen, but all of a sudden, Toshiro just... _disappeared_. In mid air. Seriously! People continued to walk by, not noticing the missing presence of a boy. Senritsu began freaking out. _What just happened?! Did that shinigami come by and take Toshiro in a blink of an eye?!_

She was literally about to run out into the road, to call out for Toshiro and search for him, till she heard a noise of gagging coming from beside her. Senritsu whirled around to face what ever it was, seeing the white haired friend of hers in front of her, grasping the bread in one of his hands and his other hand on his chest as he panted. She gasped loudly even before her brain processed what was happening.

"Toshiro!" she shouted, running up to his side, "Holy crap, Toshiro! What the hell just happened?!" Toshiro swallowed hard, trying to conquer his panting but words still didn't come out of his mouth. Senritsu stared at him, hearing a crumbling noise and seeing that he was almost about to squish the bread. She pried it out of his hands, letting him try to find the right words to say.

"It... was weird. I was in front of the shop one second... then here the next..." Toshiro said in a slow pace, regaining the breath he lost while suddenly disappearing. Senritsu's eyes slightly widened.

"Did everything around suddenly like... move faster?" Senritsu asked, thinking that she might know what happened. Toshiro raised an eyebrow at her, but nodded. Senritsu gapped.

"Oh my gosh! That's amazing!" She said out loud, leaping up to her feet and dancing around. Toshiro gave her an odd look.

"What's amazing? I practically just gave myself a heart attack." he grumbled, glancing down his hand that had the bread once in it.

Senritsu twirled around, falling down on her knees in front of Toshiro and grabbed his hands and held them, "It's great! It's that thing I told you about when we were getting chased by that shinigami! It's Flash Step!"

Toshiro's eye twitched at the word 'shinigami.' "Are you saying that I should become a shinigami?" he jerked his hands out of her grip, it was easy since Senritsu's hands lost grip at his question.

Senritsu shook her head rapidly, "Of course not, you idiot! Why would I want you to be one of those people?" she frowned slightly, her eyes landing on the ground. Toshiro stared at her then sighed.

"At least I got the bread."

"You nearly squashed it."

"I'll return it."

"You wouldn't dare!"

* * *

"We're back, Granny!" Senritsu shouted, sliding the door open and strolling in. Toshiro sighed and followed, she always made an entrance when coming inside.

"You're back? It too you two so long that I thought you might have gotten lost." the old voice of Toshiro's grandmother said, it's owner sitting down at a table while she drank tea.

"Oh, please. We wouldn't get lost." Toshiro scoffed lightly.

"Uh-huh, what makes you think that?" She asked tauntingly, shooting him a cocky smirk.

Toshiro shot her a glare, "I would like to think I know my way around my home District."

"Is that so? Then, tell me how I knew there was a trail leading up to this house through the woods?"

Toshiro's eye twitched, "It was luck."

"PFFT! Luck my foot, Hitsugaya! You're too embarrassed to say that a girl who hadn't been in this district for more than a month knows all of trails in the forest, even some that you don't even know of! Just say it, Toshiro! I won't hold up against you for the rest of your life!"

"As if! Why on earth would I care if a girl knows more about the terrain than me?!"

"Wait, you don't care?"

"I just said that!"

Granny chuckled to herself quietly, _oh, these young children, they have so much energy. At least now Toshiro-kun's not so aggravated all the time._

* * *

**:3~**

**I feel so happy!**

**If you get my ideas, you might understand where this is going. (hint, with the Flash Step)**

**Probably not, though.**

**But I'm not spoiling it for those who don't know. (Though I probably did already ^)**

**It's late. ****Screw it.**

**Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you Couture Kitty for the review!**_

_**I do not own Bleach!**_

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

It was oddly quiet in the household, making Toshiro a bit curious. Not once had it been this quiet ever since Senritsu came, the only time it was this quiet was at night when Senritsu was asleep. It was about sunset, so Senritsu shouldn't be asleep yet, shouldn't she? Toshiro stood up from his seat at the table he was finished eating and walked down the halls to Senritsu's bedroom, once Momo's. He stood near the door, listening for any sounds of life in it.

Toshiro stood there for a while, waiting for a noise, but when he didn't hear any, he slid the door open a bit and peeked inside. He didn't see Senritsu anywhere, which freaked him out a little. He finally took a step inside and looked around, no seeing the girl. Now he begun to panic a little. He quickly walked up to the door that lead to outside and slid it open and looked around outside. She wasn't there either. Toshiro ran out onto the yard, frantically glancing around for her.

Toshiro jumped when he heard a girl yell out loud, and it took him a while to recognize that it was Senritsu's. "Oh my god..." Toshiro muttered under his breath, running up closer to the tree line where he had heard the yell come from.

"Let me... go, you old fart...!" the voice of Senritsu's said, sounding like she was being strangled. Toshiro began running deeper into the forest, hoping that he was going in the right direction.

"As if, you little shit!" a man yelled loudly, making Toshiro think that it was one of those people who attacked Senritsu when he had first found her. That made him pick up his pace, he wouldn't allow Senritsu to get hurt like that again. He wouldn't.

Toshiro finally came up closer to an opening in the forest and ducked behind a bush. He peeked over it, seeing 4 or 5 figures standing in the middle of the clearing. That was odd about the scene was that the people standing up were in black robes that a shinigami would wear. And what confirmed Toshiro's suspicious was that he saw swords hanging at the sides of the people. Toshiro's eyes also widened a bit more when he saw that Senritsu was struggling in one of their arms.

"LET... ME... GO!" Senritsu yelled, squirming around before twisting her head and bitting the shinigami who was holding on to her's hands. The shinigami yowled in pain, instantly releasing Senritsu to care for his bitten hand. Senritsu was about to take the chance to run away, but one of the other shinigami grabbed her arm, yanking her back to him.

"You damn brat!" The shinigami hissed, pulling out his zanpakuto and pressing it up against Senritsu's neck, making Senritsu stop struggling and gulp. Toshiro's eyes narrowed, _dammit, I can't help her again_... "Finally... jesus, why the hell do we have to bring this brat back to Seireitei?! She's nothing but trash!" The shinigami complained.

"It's an order from Captain Kurotsuchi! You have to follow orders from captains!" one of the other shinigami hissed, folding his arms over his chest.

"Who cares?! This damn brat is a handful! Why the hell would Kurotsuchi want this thing?!" The shinigami objected. Toshiro gritted his teeth, there they go again, calling Senritsu something else rather than a human being.

Toshiro heard a snapping noise from behind him, making him jerk his head in that direction only to be yanked up into the air by the back of his shirt. "Oi, look what I found." a person said from behind him, which made Toshiro groan in irritation. A shinigami caught him watching. Great.

"A onlooker?" another shinigami asked as the one holding Toshiro walked into the opening while holding Toshiro up in the air.

"Yup." The shinigami said, tossing Toshiro into the middle of the group of shinigami, "What shall we do with him? Kill him?" Toshiro's eyes widened before he pushed himself off the ground and stared at the shinigami in disbelief. "Oh, would you look at that! It's the kid everyone hates in town! I think we'd do them a favor by getting rid of him, don't you think?"

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Senritsu yelled, flailing her feet around. Sure, it shocked Senritsu that Toshiro was there and watching this unfold, but she knew Toshiro would've confused by not seeing Senritsu in the house. The sword was pressed up against her neck once again.

"Shut up, brat! You have no right to speak in this!" the shinigami holding onto Senritsu yelled, making Senritsu squeak in surprise of his loudness.

"So, shall we kill him?" The shinigami asked once again, stepping up to Toshiro while pulling out his sword and pointing it to Toshiro's neck.

"Eh, do what ever you want with him, it's not like anyone in town'll miss the brat." one of the other shinigamis suggested, making the shinigami pointing his sword at Toshiro's neck smirk widely.

"I like the sound of that." the shinigami sneered, about to pull back his sword and swing it down onto Toshiro's head until a voice called out to them.

"Oi! What are you guys doing?!" The voice yelled, the owner stepping out of the forest and into the opening. The owner was a woman with short strawberry blonde hair, light blue eyes and she had a pink scarf tied around her neck. She had a silver necklace that went into her... cleavage, and not to mention her shinigami outfit was quiet revealing of her chest. Both Senritsu and Toshiro gapped at her.

"L-Lieutenant Matsumoto!" One of the shinigami gasped as the shinigami holding Senritsu dropped her to the ground without a care and the shinigami pointing the sword at Toshiro sheathed his sword.

"What are you all doing? Attacking children? I expected more of you..." the woman sighed, putting her hands on her hips and shaking her head slowly.

"B-But we were ordered to bring the girl to Sei-!" One of the shinigami started, but Matsumoto cut him off.

"Are you lying to me? Did you just attack these kids and made up an excuse? You all are shameful. Go back to Seireitei. Now." Matsumoto ordered, making the men shiver in fear.

"W-we were ordered to by C-captain Kuro-"

"Go. NOW." Matsumoto growled, making the men yelp and run off. She sighed and walked up to Toshiro and Senritsu, "are you two okay? I'm sorry they did that to you, they won't bother you again."

Finally finding her voice, Senritsu said, "T-Thank you, miss."

Matsumoto laughed and patted Senritsu on the head, "Oh, don't be formal, I'm Rangiku Matsumoto. You are...?"

Senritsu let off a smile, "I'm Senritsu and this is Toshiro. It's nice to meet you, Rangiku!"

Rangiku smiled back, "It's nice to meet you too."

* * *

**Yay! I introduced Rangiku into the story~!**

**I'm sorry it took forever for me to make this chapter, I've been procrastinating.**

**But I hope you like it! **

**:D**


End file.
